Blame it on the Movies
by erinrenee5678
Summary: When sonny gets her first big role in a movie is it really what she wants when she finds out who her co-star is? Could there be love in the air or is there going to be trouble? read and find out!
1. Big News! Big Deal?

**Disclamier: I do not own sonny with a chance, shocker right? and if there really is a movie called chasing cupid i don't own that either:)**

* * *

**SONNY P.O.V**

"Okay guys your never guess what!" Sonny exclaimed when she got into the prop room.

"Is it about me?" Tawni asked.

"...No?" I said confused.

"This is my not caring face!" Tawni said.

"Okay well for those who do care...guess what?!" I exclaimed again. I wasn't going to let Tawni's negativity bring her down. I had the best news ever and couldn't wait to tell them what.

"and when i say guess what i mean just be quite and pretend to be excited." i said with a little attitude.

_Sassy sonny, much? _I giggled to myself

"I GOT A PART IN A MOVIE!"

"What movie?!" they exclamied odviously excited for there friend.

"It's called "Chasing Cupid" it's a romantic comedy and i got the lead! I'm playing a girl name demi and I even get a love intrest. That's all I really know right now and I'm not allowed to tell you about the movie or else i'd get F-I-R-E-D." I said so quick they were lucky to have caught it.

"...FIRED!!" grady exclaimed.

"...very good grady..." I said in my teacher voice. Grady was odviously proud of himself.

"Well if your love intrest is cute, give him my number!" Tawni winked and got up.

"Wait where are you going?" I questioned.

"To find something more important than your little movie thing so that I can brag and be more important again" tawni said and practically fell in love with herself.

"...rightt." said nico.

"i'm happy for you sonny but i have to go find that ferret that stole my hatchet!!" zora yelled and started to crawl back into the vents.

"THERE IS A FERRET LOSE IN HERE?!" Tawni exclamied and jumed on the couch which just happened to be the same spot where nico was sitting.

"...umm...i don't know if i can answer that." zora said before she crawled away.

"Tawni, i get your scared and all but...how do I say this. CAN YOU GET YOUR HEAL OUT OF MY KIDNEY?!" nico said in gasps.

"whats more important your kindey or me being touched by a ferret?! yeah thats what i thought." tawni said as she continued to stand on him.

"Hey! There's the ferret and he's stealing Tawni's coco mocho lipstick!" Grady exclamied and pointed to the make up chair.

"Oh no he didn't! You just messed with the wrong person Ferret. **Come to momma**!!" Tawni said and was off...where she was going i had no idea.

Everything was going great. I had great friends...even tawni. I was on my favorite show _So Random! _and that stuck up drama pants hasn't bugged me in days. When people say the name Chad Dylan Cooper my brain still gasps because it has had quite enough of this boy and his cold heart.

Just about that time Chad walked into the door...great.

"I just wanted to let everyone here in chuckle city know that you won't be able to see my chadtastic face for a while. Seeing how i'm going to be in a new movie all about me...well it's called Chasing Cupid but I'm the main character Sterling. That's right be jealous. I even get a love intrest...let's hope she's cute."

You have got to be kidding me...**Chad Dylan Cooper **was the guy that I would be** kissing **for the next **three months**?!

**

* * *

**

**Welll:) what did you think?**

**review and tell me!**

**this is my first SWAC fanfiction!**

**3**


	2. Stupid Randoms

**Disclamier: I just found out recently that...I don't own sonny with a chance.**

**I'm sorry that I took so long to write this chapter:( i promise to have the next one up sooner. Thank you all to who commented my first SWAC fanfiction: Little Miss Julia Sunshine, Your Romeo, Katieeeeeee, and Channylover808. **

**I hate how everytime i write i think it's a lot but never is. **

* * *

**Sonny's P.O.V**

"I'll give you three guesses who is playing sonny's new co-star." Tawni said while applying coco mocho lipstick.

"Chad" Nico said from the couch.

"Dylan" Grady said.

"Cooper" said Zora from the air vents. His last name kept echoing in the vents like it was echoing in my mind. I can't belive that Chad Dylan Cooper is going to be in my new movie. I was so excited about this movie and now I'm the opposite. Why did chad have to ruin everything?

"What are you randoms talking about? Chad came here to talk about chad not confuse chad." Chad said.

"Us "randoms" are talking about how you and sonny are in the same movie!" Tawni said jumping and clapping. Why did my pain give her so much joy?

"No no no. Chad Dylan Cooper only acts with real actors! At least you didn't get the part of Demi. You are definatly not fit to play Demi when I'm Sterling." Chad said furious.

"Please tell me your kidding, right?" I laughed dryly.

"Chad Dylan-"

"WE KNOW YOUR NAME CHAD!" I exclamied.

"Well, some one is a bit touchy aren't they! What's your problem little miss not so sonny!" Chad said confused. He odviously still had no idea what was going on.

"She's Demi and your Sterling. Isn't this great!" Tawni smiled.

Wait till i play the sims 3 later. I'm going to lock her in a box and make her wear polyester pants. That'll teach her.

"No Tawni. It isn't great. It's the opposite of great. It's un-great. If you look in the dictionary and looked up great this moment would not be in there!" I said going a little crazy.

"Calm down Sonny. If you want to get dramatic go to the falls." Tawni said.

"Chad Dylan Cooper dosen't work with randoms" he glared.

"Why are you still here?! Leave already!" i yelled a little too harshly.

I'm not a mean person, i'm really not. Chad just pushes my buttons.

"Chad Dylan Cooper can take a hint. I'm leaving but you'll miss me."

"I won't" I smiled.

He glared and stormed out of the studio. I'm glad that worked! Why is chad such a jerk? He gets everything he wants and almost every girl he wants. Why does he act so jerk-ish?! Maybe it isn't too late to quit...no sonny monroe isn't a quiter. I wish i was though!

**Chad P.O.V**

Not only did she insult me in front of all those randoms but she is going to be playing my love intrest?! I don't care if she is cute and funny...sometimes. I haven't even read the script yet all i know is that she is my love intrest. I think I'll have a look see at that.

_"Sterling, i don't know what to say. I never thought that I would fall for you this way."_

_"Then don't say anything. Just be here with me, now."  
_

_-sterling leans in for a long passionate kiss-_

You've got to be kidding me.

Not only do i have to act with her i have to kiss her?! This is more upsetting than when Brenda gave me lobster instead of steak...which reminds me i need to have a talk with her...

"Chad, were filming in 5 minutes" said portlyn walking past my dressing room.

"yeah yeah" I waved her away. Chad Dylan Cooper films when Chad Dylan Cooper is ready.

I decided to go ahead and go to the set. This should be a fun day of filming.

"Okay chad in this scene-" the director said but chad cut him off.

"i know what's going on. thanks, greatt." said chad rudely.

"Mackenzi, why are you being like this?! It isn't my fault. It's a big opertunity and i had to take it" she began acting.

"It's not my fault. I had the movie first! stupid randoms..."

"CUT!"

"Chad...what are you doing?" Portlyn asked.

"What are YOU doing? Maybe I'm going by the script and ALLL OF YOU ARE WRONG!"

Wow. This whole me and sonny thing has really gotten my head as confused as tawni during math class. I need a break which means it's break time.

"Yeah, i'll be back whenever..."

I had to talk to sonny.

alone.

I knew that with us being the stars of this hot upcoming movie we would be spending a lot of time togeather for publicity and such. I didn't want to fight the entire time but hey. Chad Dylan Cooper dosen't surender, he wins the battles.

I don't see how Sonny is going to make it at chuckle city. Tawni is gonna tourment her...go tawni!

There is so much that Sonny owes me for. The fake date, pretending to be her first fan, that dance just to make her stupid prom special...stupid special. I guess this is how she is gonna pay me back. Acting chill and not like i make her life miserable every day were on set.

I went and finished the eppisode of Mackenzi Falls. Man, it's hard filming with so much stuff on your mind. No girl can make me so mad except her. Why did she even have to audtion for this stupid movie? Why did she have to audition for _So Random!_ My life would be so much easier right about now.

I decided that I had given sonny enough time to calm down. Time to work the Chad charm and go talk to her. I looked at myself in the mirror shoke my hair and little and then realized i'm chad dylan cooper always looks good.

I started to walk over to the set of so random. I seem to be over here too much...i need to stop this. I decided to stop in the sets little shop and grab sonny some flowers. I needed to soften her up when I started talking. Sonny is argumentive and i don't feel like argueing.

I walked into the prop house and I saw that she was the only one there luckily.

"hey sonster!" I said in a peppy voice trying to get the tense out of the room.

"what do you want chad?" she said not peppy.

"I got you these flowers Demi!"

"Don't call me Demi. I dont want to play demi, at least not when your sterling!"

"ouch sonny, that hurt deep down."

"your implying you have emotions"

"I bought you these with was nice of me which is last time i check an emotion!"

"why did you buy me flowers, chad?"

"Look sonny, with this new movie were going to have to spend a lot of time togeather-"

"that's where your wrong. The only time i'm going to spend with you is on camera"

"and that's where YOUR wrong. You see sonny, i'm a big star and they'll want to get me on camera and since you just happen to be the other main person even though i don't see how that happened they'll want to see you with me. we don't have an option. belive me i wouldnt chose to spend my spare time with you!"

"maybe i should just quit this stupid movie"

"sonny dont be dramatic."

"like your one to talk"

"Sonny honestly i'm glad that you got the part. I'm glad that i get to work with you and i'm glad that i have to spend time with you. You seem pretty cool monroe. I just never have had the chance to find out."

I can't belive that I just said that. Let's hope it works because I know none of it was real. The only person Chad Dylan Cooper is glad to work with is Chad Dylan Cooper! It seemed to be working. Her eyes softened up.

"Aww Chad do you really mean that?" she took the flowers.

"Ha no PEACE OUT SUCKA! see you monday 8am!" i said with a wink.

I knew that my chad-ish charms would win her over. I am so good. If i could give myself an award itd be best acting...and best hair but thats another story. As i went past the windows of the prop house I saw Sonny looking at the flowers. Maybe this wouldn't be as bad as i thought...

* * *

**Okay you guys tell me what you think! Tell me what you want to see happen and give me some advice! I really want to hear what you have to say.**


End file.
